<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【EC】别把武器带上床 by Bcelinej</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606664">【EC】别把武器带上床</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bcelinej/pseuds/Bcelinej'>Bcelinej</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【EC】别把武器带上床 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gangbang, M/M, Police</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bcelinej/pseuds/Bcelinej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【EC】别把武器带上床 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早上七点，伴随着隔壁房间的呼噜声Charles喝尽了杯子里的最后一滴咖啡。Erik拍了拍他的肩膀示意换班，Charles从椅子上站起来后直接倒在了床上。他的背酸痛难耐，可能是旧伤又发作了。<br/>Erik拿起Charles的记录，发现目标在凌晨两点多的时候打了个电话，时长一分钟。根据Charles的记录，目标应该是在和某个人争吵。然后就是空白，目标睡的和猪一样，直到现在还在打呼噜。<br/>目标在九点多的时候醒来，十点多的时候出门。Charles和Erik一路尾随，跟着目标到了一家咖啡厅。<br/>“现在吃午饭不觉得有些太早了吗？不过鉴于他错过了吃早饭，这可能是早午饭。”坐在车里的Charles说。<br/>“他是要见什么人，可能是和他接头的警察。”Erik的手垂放在车门旁的黑箱上，箱子里装着他常用的伯莱塔M9。<br/>“闹市区不要近战，更何况不在我们两个人任何一个人的场子。”Charles低头看了看自己的衣服：“衣服颜色太亮，没法狙击。”<br/>“我准头很好，他又是坐在外面。放心吧Charles。”<br/>Charles不喜欢近战，他能给你说一大堆近战的坏处，但是其实最主要的原因还是因为他近身格斗的能力很差，连Raven都打不过。而Erik则更喜欢近距离射杀目标，或者扭断别人的脖子，用他的话来说是因为能感受到生命的重量。<br/>目标在咖啡店等了二十分钟后，一个大概二十多岁的姑娘径直走向他的桌子。她站在桌边和目标交谈了几句后，目标站起来和他一起离开。<br/>“他们要徒步离开了。”Charles对眉头紧皱的Erik说。他手不自觉地就摸了上去，把Erik眉间捋平。看到Erik一脸不解的盯着自己，他急忙道歉：“抱歉，我习惯了。”<br/>“下车。”Erik说。<br/>原来明明很喜欢自己这么做的啊……Charles愤愤地想。<br/>两个人从车上下来，跟着目标和那个姑娘走在纽约人来人往的街。Charles环顾四周，自己好像也很久没有和Erik一起逛过街了吧。结婚以后随着出去约会的次数减少，家变成唯一的见面地点。他们之间也从开始聊一晚上都不会累，到现在除了必须的对话就剩下安静。这样一个难得的机会，自己却好像和Erik陷入了冷战。都是因为自己愚蠢地不分场合地摸了Erik的脸。可是这也不怪我啊，他又没有通知我说Charles不要摸我的脸之类的。所以他到底在凶什么啊！？<br/>他越想越生气，眉也一下子皱了起来。<br/>但下一秒，他的眉头以迅雷不及掩耳之势舒展开来，心中先是惊讶，后是抑制不住地欣喜。<br/>Erik拉住了他的手，在纽约的大街上。<br/>见Charles傻笑着看自己，Erik用力捏了捏他的手：“好好走路。”</p><p>Charles在和目标假装擦肩错过的时候用Hank研发的软件监听了他的手机。不得不说有一个技术流的妹夫还是有些有点的。<br/>两个人跟着目标和他的女伴走进街边的一家装修华丽的珠宝店，看着他们在柜台边上挑戒指，如同一对新婚燕尔的小夫妻。Charles和Erik在离目标不远的柜台边监听，为了不暴露也装模做样地挑戒指。<br/>“这款是我们今年的新款，也是我们本季的主推款。戒指上没有镶钻所以也是比较低调的一款，上面的花纹是由今年大热的设计师SANSA设计的。戒指的这块”说着导购小姐敬业地用带白手套的手指了指戒指上的一块扁平的空白：“是让顾客自己选字刻上去的。”<br/>“戒指是什么材质的？”Charles问。<br/>“铂金，爱情金属。对于双方也比较有意义，并且永不褪色。”<br/>Charles从红色垫子上拿起戒指，在灯光下细细端详。戒指在光下展现出闪耀的银色，镂空的花纹看起来独特又别致。不过最让Charles动心的不是这些，而是此时此刻和Erik一起站在这家店里。<br/>他和Erik在结婚的前一天还没有把结婚戒指挑好，在婚礼负责人的逼迫下两个人不得不准备在商场里泡一天去挑选合适的婚戒。但他们俩在看到隔壁在开枪展后，就冒着第二天婚礼可能没有戒指交换的风险跑去枪展玩。两个人在枪展上任性地用光了婚戒的预算，最后为了糊弄负责人只好买了几桶路边的爆米花，拿里面送的不锈钢戒指充数。<br/>“我的天哪，你们可是拿着四位数的现金出去的，最后买的戒指怎么像几块钱的路边摊？”在婚礼负责人的逼问下两个人乖乖坦白，胖胖的负责人一口气没上来差点没归西。<br/>“你们真是我我见过最不把婚礼当回事的准夫夫。”<br/>Charles拿着戒指，嘴角禁不住上扬。大概是因为他回忆了说这句话时候婚礼负责人的表情吧。<br/>Erik把导购交给了Charles应付，自己半靠在柜台上监视着目标的一举一动。到现在为止两个人的对话还仅限于戒指款式的挑选，并没有什么特别的内容。<br/>“Erik，这款怎么样？”Charles把戒指戴在手上问。<br/>“很好。”Erik快速看了一眼。<br/>“我要两个，在上面刻Erik＆Charles。现在能刻吗？”<br/>“可以。”导购小姐立刻从柜台下拿了两个全新的，对Charles说：“您能叫您先生把手伸过来吗？我看一下他的尺寸。”<br/>“哦好。”Charles把Erik的手递过去。<br/>“要等多久？”Erik问正摆弄收款机的导购小姐。<br/>“十五分钟。”<br/>“来不及，他们要走了。”Erik在Charles耳边说。<br/>Charles听后向导购小姐露出一个笑容：“我们能改天再来拿吗？”<br/>“当然，但能定一个具体时间吗？”<br/>“呃……下午吧。”Charles说着在收据上签名。<br/>见目标起身准备走，Erik拍了拍爱人：“走了。”<br/>“去哪见他？”<br/>“码头，345号仓库。”<br/>目标和那个姑娘莫名其妙的对话引起了Erik的注意，他透过店里的玻璃窗户看到两个人在店前分开，急匆匆地走向不同方向。</p><p>Raven的电话一直没有打通，这让Charles有点担心。他在出租车上不停地拨打，但换回来的只有忙音。<br/>“可能任务比较多吧。”Erik安慰。<br/>“那也不会一直不接我电话啊，今天早上我给她打了好几个电话都没有接，现在也是。到底跑到哪里去了。”<br/>到达码头后Charles和Erik为了不让目标察觉，决定分开跟踪。Charles跟着目标，Erik垫后。离港口不远处目标进入了345号仓库，两个人不想冒险硬闯就在不远处等着能不能从监听上获取些信息。<br/>“不管能不能听过到什么，这个人都是必死无疑了吧。”Charles对于Erik居然这么长时间还不下手有些奇怪。<br/>“我不想错杀。”<br/>手机里传来嘶嘶啦啦的声音，接着就可以听到目标的说话声：“下午好。”<br/>“天气怎么样？”有些沙哑的女生问。<br/>“连续十个阴天之后的大晴天。”<br/>“他们在对暗号Erik，这人是个卧底。”<br/>“我去看看有没有后门，你在这里守着。如果有人出来，除非是他们拿枪指着你，否则别开枪。”Erik从小黑箱里拿出一把DE手枪递给Charles。<br/>“为什么不能开枪？在已经可以确定你的目标是个警察的情况下。还有你确定要给我杀伤力这么大的吗？也许我拿M9比较合适。”<br/>“别让你自己受伤。”Erik没有回答Charles的第一个问题便跑开了，这给Charles有一种很奇怪的感觉。<br/>为什么Erik不让自己开枪？反正Shaw又不知道是谁把目标解决的，子弹上又没有刻名字。<br/>手机在裤兜里震动起来，Charles单手拿枪从兜里掏出手机，发现是一个陌生的号码。他挂了电话，Charles可不想因为接一个很可能是打错了的电话而丢掉自己性命。<br/>这时候一声枪响从仓库后方传来，Charles急忙跑了过去。Erik站在仓库后的小巷里，手上半举着手枪。目标则躺倒在不远处的箱子后面，看样子已经被被解决了。<br/>“还有人吗？”Charles从后门向里面看，黑漆漆的什么也看不到。<br/>“没有了，他刚才好像在和电话说话 。”Erik快速打开黑箱把手枪塞进去：“马上就有人要来了，最好还是赶快离开。”<br/>“确定做干净了？我这边有个委托就是因为没做干净弄得还要再费事。”说着Charles就想往尸体的方向走，但却被Erik一把拉住了。<br/>“一枪爆头，别看了。”Erik拿过Charles手里掂着的手枪，和自己手里的一块放进箱子。<br/>Charles目标停留在Erik的脸上了一会，从刚才开始他就感觉Erik怪怪的。不但不让自己开枪，而且还不让自己看目标的尸体。<br/>“Erik。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我能对付的过来。”Charles说完就和Erik一起走出小巷，快速离开。</p><p>在过去的24小时里，先是枪公司女王失踪，多名高管被抓进局子，后是Shaw趁火打劫争抢公司地盘，弄得公司里人心惶惶，是树倒猢狲散。Raven和Hank双双中弹，躺在安全屋里暂时无法提枪上阵。Charles一下飞机就赶到安全屋，确认两人没事后才稍稍松口气。市区里警铃声大作，每隔几个小时就能看见新闻上播报枪击。三个人坐在屋子里看着帮派成员，曾经的好友一个个倒在血泊中，都说不出话来。<br/>警方和Shaw恐怕早已预谋要围剿公司。<br/>”Erik给你打电话了么？”Raven躺在沙发上问坐在自己对面抿着嘴一言不发地Charles。<br/>“没有。”<br/>“你给他打电话了吗？”<br/>“打了有什么用呢，Shaw是他上司，他不会背叛Shaw的。”<br/>“天啊，Charles你就对自己那么没有自信吗？我都比你相信Erik会因为你背叛Shaw。”<br/>“那是因为你不了解Erik。他看重忠诚，除非发生什么特别能动摇他的事，否则他绝对不会反水。”Charles说着从椅子上站起来，拿起扔在地上的包走向门口。<br/>见Charles准备离开，Raven但心地说：“现在外面这么乱，你又是公司里重要人员。出去只有死路一条。”<br/>Charles从墙上拿下一把冲锋枪揣进包里：“我死之前，会把子弹打完的。”<br/>“上帝啊，你是多不闲自己目标大？”Raven还想劝阻Charles出门，不过在她下一个单词出音之前Charles已经出门，并且将门关上了。</p><p>Erik知道Shaw和当地警方准备联合围剿Charles的公司是在三个月前。他本着忠诚没有给Charles透露半个字，但现在他后悔了。他本以为他的爱人在取完戒指后就会回来，然后两个人可以一起去机场。这个时候他就可以把故意买错的机票给Charles，提议反正机票买错了就去那个地方转几天好了。这样他就可以让Charles远离战场，护他周全。其实他原原本本的设想是自己独自来纽约等任务结束就谎称自己受伤，引诱Charles来纽约来纽约照顾自己，直到结束再回去。<br/>至于Hank和Raven，Erik只能说每一场战争中都会有牺牲者。<br/>他没有预料到Charles就这样出门后没有再回来，跑到那家珠宝店却得知Charles根本没有过来。他查了信用卡记录才知道自己这个永远不按套路出牌的爱人已经撇下他回去了。Erik焦急地想坐最近的航班回去，但因为气象台发布预警航班全面禁飞。最快的航班也要等到第二天晚上。<br/>然而，他没想到与Charles的相遇比自己预想的要早的多。Erik是在机场的电视新闻上看见了Charles，看见了六年前与他交换戒指的男人举着一把斯太尔TMP冲锋枪朝自己公司的人扫射。虽然照片上的男人带着面罩，但Erik知道那个人就是Charles，他敢以自己的人头担保。<br/>他急忙打电话给Emma想问个究竟，但Emma不冷不热的三个字不知道把他弄得几乎崩溃。他又问Emma能不能联系到Raven，Emma急躁地回答：“Raven不把我碎尸万段就算万幸了，你还让我主动联系她？Shaw的计划出了点问题，可能有点玩火自焚，总之你也赶快回来吧。还有，Ororo死了。”说完就挂了电话。<br/>Ororo死了？Erik被震惊到说不出话来，他呆呆坐在候机室的椅子上，双眼放空直视前方。Ororo是Erik在公司的后辈，是Erik交代在他不在的时候保护Charles的人。Ororo一死，在Erik公司里是真的一个能帮Charles的人都没有了。<br/>他不知道还能做什么，握紧了手中的手机像决定了什么似地拨通了一个号码。<br/>“帮我找Charles Francis Xavier。”他用冷静出奇的声音说。<br/>……<br/>Charles把车开进了河里，自己从车上跳下来有些狼狈的跑回家。<br/>他从不指望Erik能保护自己什么，毕竟两个人所服务的公司可以比喻为一个山头的两只恶虎，不可能和平相处。谈恋爱的时候他和Erik立下规矩，如果公司之间发生摩擦，两个人绝对不能给对方放水。虽然在知道自己与Erik的恋情后女王和Shaw都没有什么反应，但Charles知道如果Shaw或者女王准备展开一场关于卧底清理的活动，Erik和自己一定是第一个死的。<br/>所以开始的时候他和Erik不得不拼了命的向公司尽忠，才再次赢得公司信任。但Charles并不后悔，Erik值得他这么做。<br/>Erik也是这样想的吗？Charles不确定，可能他早就反悔了吧。<br/>他再三犹豫终于决定把手上的戒指摘下来，放在了用马克笔歪歪扭扭地写着“Charles.Xavier＆Erik.Lensherr一百天纪念”的照片旁边。照片上两个人坐在装饰着彩灯的树下，Erik右手搂Charles的腰，左手举着被喝的只剩半扎的啤酒，Charles则坐在他旁边把他的脸贴在Erik的右脸颊上，两个人脸上都挂着大大的笑容。<br/>Charles走进卧室 从床底下翻出了自己和Erik的枪支存货。他往包里塞了几把常用的枪和子弹，正欲离开但房门却被猛地踹开。Charles急忙躲在柜子后。<br/>起初一阵扫射，接着是靴子狠狠踩在玻璃上的声音。Charles能听见自己的碗盘和展示柜上的玻璃被踩碎。他从包里拿出枪上膛，调整呼吸，做好作战的准备。他透过缝隙看到一共有四个人。两两一组正翻箱倒柜地找着什么。<br/>一对四，近战，Charles估计自己生存的希望低于百分之五十。他发现自己的手还不住地颤抖，心里五味陈杂不知道是恐惧还是紧张。他从来没有遇到过这种情况，独自一人，没有后援。<br/>怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办？<br/>“害怕到木讷，一片空白。”这是Erik给自己描述面对死亡的感觉，现在他终于体会到了。<br/>眼看有人往卧室走，Charles藏不住了。他一下推开柜门，对着眼前的男人就是一枪。男人应声倒地地，站在他后面的人急忙举枪朝Charles射击。子弹打在Charles身后的衣柜上，木屑炸的到处都是，Charles一边护住自己的头一边扣动扳机。<br/>枪声不断，Charles在肾上腺素的作用下也不知道自己到底有没有中枪。等他终于把两个人击毙在卧室，在其他房间里搜查的另外两个人听枪声赶来。Charles朝门口冲了过去，撞倒第一个手拿冲锋枪的人，骑在他身上给他脖子上来了一枪。但与此同时钻心的疼痛从身体各出传来，他感觉自己大概被另外一个人站在他身后的人打中了二三枪。<br/>脑子里面一片空白，他愣愣地盯着地上刚刚被自己打死男人的脸，等着最后一声枪响。<br/>滚烫的液体从Charles眼眶里奔涌而出，一滴一滴落在尸体上混合着血弄湿了男人的衬衫。因为开枪产生的巨大轰鸣让Charles听不到任何外界的声音，只有嗡嗡作响的耳鸣。他等了很久，等到终忍不住好奇扭头去看那人为什么不杀了自己，却发现他已经倒在地上，眼睛瞪得眼珠似乎要爆出来。<br/>“Charles。”门口有人叫他。<br/>他抬头，看见自己的后辈Jean站在门口。她手里拿着枪，正一脸担心地看着自己。<br/>“呼……”Charles大口地喘气，心脏不受控制地狂跳不止。<br/>Jean把枪别在腰后走过去扶起Charles，叫他赶快和自己一起走。<br/>“你怎么会来？”Charles每走一步身上就会传来撕心裂肺的痛感，血浸湿了他的衣服，甚至滴在走廊上。<br/>Jean没有回答，她脱下自己的外套绑住Charles的几个出血量大的伤口，然后硬是把Charles搀到了车上。Charles感觉自己像一条快死了的鱼，躺在后车座上用嘴大口地呼吸胸腔剧烈地起伏。他的意识越来越模糊，最后陷入了黑暗。</p><p>Erik卧底进地狱火公司的时候是十三年前，也就是Erik二十四岁的时候。地狱火公司后台强大，地方警察无法一次一网打尽，只好安插人手去监视地狱火公司在每次活动之前通风报信。Erik就是被安插进去的一员。他至今已经申请延长任务时间两次，卧底十三年。让他这样做的原因都能猜到，Charles。<br/>Charles就像一盏灯，照亮了Erik，让Erik的卧底生涯变成了他这辈子最快乐的时光。<br/>但现在这盏灯眼看就要离Erik越来越远，眼看就要熄灭，眼看就要永远地消失在Erik的生活中。<br/>谁都不能夺走Charles，夺走他黑暗人生中的明焰。<br/>从机场回到市区Erik直奔警察局，一把抓住自己的接头人Scott的领子质问Charles的下落。<br/>“Erik，在你担心Charles的时候请先担心担心你自己的性命。Ororo死了，我们损失了一名好探员。Shaw很可能已经发现了你的身份，所以你现在不能露面，等到这件事结束了再说。”<br/>Erik一拳砸在桌子上：“Scott你给我听好，我现在要知道Charles的下落，不管用什么方法我都在所不惜。所以你最好明白点给我派点人去找到Charles的下落，别让我去找其他人然后用情报来换。”<br/>Scott看着Erik因为急躁和劳累充满血丝的双眼，默默拨通了电话。</p><p>第二天早上Erik从Scott那拿到了确切消息，Charles在一家医院里。Scott拼命阻拦才阻止Erik没有直接冲进Charles的病房，而是走到安保室通过监控观察病房里的一举一动。<br/>他的Charles虚弱地躺在病床上，正在睡觉。他露出来的地方都挂了彩，看起来被伤的不轻。Erik目不转睛地盯着屏幕，极力克制自己不挣脱警员的控制闯进病房。他的手插在兜里，触碰着失去Charles体温的戒指。<br/>“嘭！”巨大的响声从外面传来，走廊里的人一哄而散尖叫着涌向不同的病房。在安保室的警察都没有动，像是死了一样看着持枪者们走过一块又一块的屏幕。<br/>“把门锁死，大家隐蔽，我现在叫支援。”站在Erik身后的一个警察说。<br/>Erik突然站起来，紧张地看着持枪者们穿过大厅走进病房区。更令Erik担心的是Charles被这一声枪响吵醒了，他艰难地坐起来，满脸惊恐地从床上翻下来躲进病床和墙的夹角。也许说摔下来比较准确，因为Charles并不是脚先着地而是半面身子。<br/>他的爱人蜷缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖，随时面临着生命危险。<br/>接着监控就全部信号丢失了，屏幕上一片漆黑。<br/>Erik立刻推门跑了出去，全然不顾身后屋内警员的叫喊。他用他最快的速度冲进Charles的病房，并找到了躲在角落里的他。<br/>“Charles！Charles你还好吗！？”Erik蹲在地上轻轻地摇晃Charles，扶着Charles冰凉的胳膊。<br/>Charles没有说话，只是朝Erik虚弱地笑了笑。接下来他保持笑容这个笑容扣动了一直拿在手中电击枪的扳机。然后就那样坐在地上，看着Erik的身体摇晃了几下，倒在了他身旁。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【EC】别把武器带上床</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik是以一个十分扭曲的姿势醒来的。他的右手被铐在床板上，左臂则都被在他身旁酣睡Charles紧紧搂着，无法动弹。</p><p>Erik花了一些时间去观察他那狠毒的给自己下套的爱人，看他微颤的睫毛，听他若有若无的呼吸声。但Charles还是Charles，至少外观上没有任何一点改变。</p><p>好像是感受到了Erik的目光，Charles的眼睛动了动，也醒了过来。他抬头一脸人畜无害的看着Erik，问：“睡得好吗。”</p><p>“托你的福，很好。”看着Charles稍带笑容的脸Erik便不由地出了一身冷汗，几个小时前Charles就是用这个表情将自己迷惑然后电晕自己的。Erik戴在手腕上的手表不见了，他不知道现在是几点，不过Erik能从驼色窗帘偶尔放进来的阳光来判断大约是在下午。窗外一片绿油油的，这屋子应该是建在某个农场之中。</p><p>“Charles，医院里开枪的人，是你的人吗？”</p><p>“是我的后辈Jean和Summers兄弟，也是他们帮我把你搬过来的。”</p><p>“你为什么要把我弄到这个地方？”Erik环顾四周，暗绿色的墙纸有些已经泛黄，木纹地板上散落着不少书籍。奇怪的是不管是靠墙摆放的奶白沙发，还是已经落满灰尘的书架，都让Erik感到十分熟悉。</p><p>“Shaw已经知道了你的身份，现在正疯了一样的要解决你。虽然我很想把你交给警察保护，但不得不说他们的保护真是糟糕透顶。”</p><p>“所以说你现在在保护我。为什么？”</p><p>“你这是什么问题啊，难道我保护我的丈夫是不应该的吗？”Charles说着坐了起来。</p><p>Charles左手无名指空荡荡的，让Erik心里有些不好受。他叹了口气说：“既然你还认为我是你丈夫，那为什么你要把你的戒指摘下来呢。”</p><p>“因为那个时候我以为我们的婚姻要结束了。不过我还是不死心，所以我就故意暴露我自己的位置，看你到底是想让我死，还是让我活。Erik，如果你直接冲到病房里，吉恩他们根本不用在走廊里开枪。”</p><p>“那么你知道我在看监控。难道你就没有想过要是我冲进病房是真的想杀了你该怎么办？”</p><p>Charles用湛蓝的眸子盯着Erik，他用一种接近没有的声音说：“你会吗？”接着他从枕头底下掏出了一把小巧的HK P7手枪，塞到Erik的手里。</p><p>“如果你想杀了我，你最好现在就开枪。”</p><p>Erik把枪举起来，对准了Charles的头。他看了看枪口下的Charles，有着已经料定自己不会开枪的安然。自己连朝Charles不致命部位开枪都舍不得，又怎么会杀了他呢。</p><p>“看，你根本不舍得杀我。”Charles说着拿过Erik手中的手枪，把枪口对准了他。</p><p>Erik等着Charles开枪，他现在真的不确定Charles是否会杀了自己。</p><p>看着Erik紧张的表情，Charles扑哧一声笑了：“我要是想杀你的话我就不会用电击枪了Erik。”他说完就把手枪扔下了床，任它掉在奶白色的沙发上。</p><p>“把手铐解开，Charles。”</p><p>“向我保证你不会把我打晕然后偷偷逃跑。”</p><p>“我保证。”</p><p>“好吧，如你所愿。”Charles从兜里掏出钥匙，解开了手铐。</p><p>右手解放的那一刻，Erik转身就把趴在自己旁边的Charles压在了身下。他跪在床上用两腿紧紧钳制住Charles的身体，两只手把Charles的双手摁在枕头上。Charles也不惊慌，只是安静地看着Erik，似乎早就了解了Erik的想法。</p><p>“你想要以这种姿势和我说话吗，Erik？”</p><p>Erik犹豫了一会松开了他，并重新躺回床上。他已经像Charles承诺不会离开，那么如果一直维持着那个姿势肯定是不行的。</p><p>两个人就这样躺在床上呆呆地看着天花板，Erik吹着从窗口灌进来的风一瞬间竟然有一种岁月静好的感觉。</p><p>“你真的不记得这间屋子了？”Charles问。</p><p>“我记忆里面没有这间屋子。”</p><p>“认识你的第二年我们一起来这里过过夜，暴雨结果又车子抛锚。”</p><p>“那间房子不是在你家庄园里吗？”</p><p>“嗯，现在你就在我庄园。”</p><p>“……你知道我身份了。”</p><p>“知道。我就想问问你，我是你掩护的一部分吗？”Charles支起头。</p><p>Erik手碰上Charles的卷发：“你从来都不是任务的一部分。”</p><p>Charles轻哼一声，问：“咱们不如来说点真话。比如，纽约的那个目标你是不是没有杀了他。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“这就说得通了。你为什么会不让我开枪，还不让我看那男的的尸体。谁是你接头人？”</p><p>“Scott。”</p><p>“我就觉得他绝对不会是你的校友，我居然还邀请过他还来家里吃过饭。”</p><p>“告诉我你是谁，Charles。”Erik冷不丁地问。</p><p>Charles愣了一下，说：“我还能是谁。”</p><p>“在纽约的时候我让Scott帮我找你，他查了你的身份。他告诉我根本就没有你这个人，所有你告诉我关于你家庭的都是你编的。所以你到底是谁？”</p><p>Charles没说话，过了一会他才撑起身子对Erik说：“美国联邦调查局。”</p><p>美国联邦调查局。</p><p>原来和自己同床共枕将近十年的Charles Francis Xavier，是，FBI探员。</p><p>“Logan是你的搭档。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“你现在有什么要告诉我的么Charles？”</p><p>“别装的好像你没有什么事瞒着我一样，Erik.Lensherr。我相信你瞒着我的事还多着呢？”</p><p>Erik仰头报复似地说：“我没有告诉你我前妻给我生了一个儿子。”</p><p>“……什么？你还有儿子？Erik，整整他妈的十年这么重要的事你就不告诉我！？”Charles果然愤怒了，他抓起身旁的枕头就抽向Erik。</p><p>Erik用胳膊挡了一下，不痛不痒。他又接着说：“我父亲在我小时候就死了。”</p><p>“所以你每个月给你父亲的钱其实是去付赡养费？然后你就没有想过告诉我吗？”</p><p>“你隐瞒我十年你是美国联邦调查局的人，Charles。这根本就是小巫见大巫。”</p><p>“得了吧Erik，你还不是隐瞒我你是警察十年？”</p><p>两个人气鼓鼓地盯着对方，都没有开口说话。过了有五分钟，Erik开口问道：“你的任务是什么，Charles？”</p><p>“协助你们当地警方削弱黑手党势力，顺便铲除警局内部的腐朽。十年前我来的时候正是Shaw篡位的时候，他倒卖了军火买通警局内部才会畅通无阻地改朝换代。”</p><p>“我是你伪装的一部分是吗？你和一个地狱火公司内部的人结婚，一定更容易得到情报。”</p><p>“别这么说亲爱的，你也不是诚心诚意跟着Shaw的。等等，我有一个问题，如果你父亲死了，结婚的时候是谁给我敬的酒？”</p><p>“临时演员。”</p><p>“真的Erik？神坛面前你竟然还敢骗我？”</p><p>“你不是也骗我说你的父母搬去了华盛顿，你必须每半年都回去看一下，结果从来没带我回去。原来是这个原因。”</p><p>“那你呢，隔一年就去一次万达格山，是去看你前妻和儿子对吧？还假惺惺地给我说是去出差，Shaw给你的任务。”</p><p>“那是因为我知道你在这种问题上总是很不冷静，我这样做是不想和你争吵，就像现在！”</p><p>Charles一脸悲伤地看着Erik：“我们的婚姻算是彻底完了。”</p><p>Erik把头看向窗外，他不想去讨论这个问题。他想和Charles分开吗，当然不。如果可以他想把Charles绑在自己身边一辈子，如果Charles也愿意的话。</p><p>Charles从床上爬起来走到窗边，望着自家庄园内生机勃勃的草地。从这里驱车半个小时，就可以进城。谁能想到就这短短半个小时的路程，城内的混乱和这里的平静，天差地别。Charles有些想笑，因为他觉得自己实在是可悲。他把Erik绑来这里，试图挽救他的婚姻。但他现在却深深地感受到了自己想法的幼稚。</p><p>婚姻不是不可以存在欺骗，但是欺骗绝对不可以作为地基。</p><p>等这件事结束，Charles将离开这个城市开始新的任务，Erik会恢复身份留在这里继续效力。</p><p>他们开头神奇过程美好结尾却荒诞可笑的婚姻戏码，也该结束了。</p><p>“我不想离开你。”Erik听见Charles低喃。</p><p>“那就不要，Charles。”</p><p>Erik从地上扔着的外套里拿出Charles的戒指，走过去戴在他左手上：“给你。”</p><p>“你竟然还拿着……”</p><p>“别再取下来了，每次你取下来都有一大堆麻烦事。”</p><p>“你还怨着我呢。”Charles摸着这只没有经过挑选临时由饰品店送到婚礼现场的戒指。他曾丢过它一次，那是和Erik一起去滑雪度假。他以为自己在滑雪的时候不小心丢了戒指，让Erik整整在雪坡上找了一整夜，结果自己却在衣服口袋里找到了它。</p><p>“零下十几度Charles，我在那个雪坡上找了整整一夜。”Erik略带责备的说。</p><p>“我不是谢过你很多遍了吗，最后还在胸口上纹了你的名字表示感谢。”</p><p>“纹身……”Erik重复道。</p><p>两个人都忘记了自己身上还刺了对方名字这个事实。离婚的话，纹身需要去掉吧。</p><p>Erik再一次认认真真地看着坐在自己对面的人，这个他原来深爱，如今深爱，未来也必将深爱的人。光阴荏苒，人过境迁，他对Charles的感情从未变过。可能这种感情渐渐被掩埋，逐渐不再表达，可这东西就像铂金，永远不会褪色。</p><p>毫无疑问的是在Erik疯狂地迷恋Charles的同时，Charles也狂热地爱着Erik。</p><p>Erik捧起身边人的脸，给他一记绵长充满着小心的亲吻。Charles也轻柔地回吻过去，双手揽上Erik的脖颈。Erik的舌没有像原来那样充满了攻击性和侵占性，而是如同一个懵懂地少年，小心翼翼的探索着Charles的口腔，似乎在找寻Charles的许可和认同。</p><p>这是我开的狗骑兔子三蹦子</p><p>……</p><p>Moira那天下午八点的时候在警局见到了自己的同事Charles，和久闻大名的Erik。</p><p>“谢天谢地你可算来了。”她疲惫地说。</p><p>Charles朝她笑笑，问：“现在的情况能告诉我一下么？我想我和Erik大概在信息上有很大一块的缺失。”</p><p>Moira脸上一副诧异的表情，整的Charles很是尴尬。他回头看了看Erik，引得Erik发出一阵心虚的咳凑。</p><p>“好吧，那我就给你重复一遍吧，虽然我不知道你前几个小时在干嘛但……”Moira耸耸肩：“你最好从现在开始给我上线，好好工作。要不然我就要把你的表现写在报告里喽。”</p><p>在外人看来，现如今的情况是X公司女王下落不明，整个公司四分五裂马上就散架。而地狱火公司与警察做了交易，吞噬了X公司的地盘，变成了城里的最大最有实力的公司。</p><p>当看见自己伪装身份的Boss安然无恙地坐在局长办公室的时候，Charles总算搞明白了现在的情况。警方这是醉翁之意不在酒，表面上是在削弱X公司的实力，但最后的目标却为地狱火公司。在这场事件的一开始，警方便保护起了女王和有实力的高管，这样不但可以给Shaw一种X公司危在旦夕的错觉，还能有效地保护X公司大体框架不被冲垮。</p><p>“对比一下Shaw和女王，前者是善变多谋的野心家，后者是守规矩的生意人，我们当然更愿意和后者合作。现在警局正要假装去和Shaw谈判，关于X公司倒闭后财产分割的问题。你们俩都要跟着一起去。”Moira说。</p><p> </p><p>Erik穿警服的样子让Charles性欲满满。</p><p>不管是他头上的警帽还是套在警服外的防弹背心，又或者是口子系到最顶端的衬衫。自己的丈夫此时正坐在驾驶座上，娴熟地开着警车，每一个动作每一个表情都吸引着Charles。他坐在副驾驶上毫不收敛地朝Erik投向热烈的目光，如果不是有任务在身，Charles很愿意现在就在警车上和Erik来一发。</p><p>Erik注意到身旁爱人如饥似渴的目光，他笑着打趣：“如果我早点穿上这身警服，也许我们的婚姻就不会让你觉得枯燥无聊。”</p><p>“我从未那样想过，Erik。”这倒是真的。</p><p>谈判场所位于城里繁华的街区，不过地点附近的人群早就被警方疏散，好几条街都空无一人。警方为了表示诚意将场地的选择权交给了Shaw，结果就是这家位于大型商业区的餐厅。</p><p>Moira让Charles在对面建筑商调好位置随时准备狙击，剩下的警力则全部集中在餐厅外。在Charles的强烈要求+有理有据的说服下，Moira只好十分无奈的将Erik分配给他，当作这个只会开枪对搏斗一窍不通的Charles的保镖。</p><p>Erik在打开餐厅对面大楼天台的门那一刻他便看见了自己的老熟人，他随即叫走在自己身后的Charles躲在门后不要出来。</p><p>看来Shaw也有plan B。</p><p>深蓝色眼睛女郎站在天台上，身上依旧穿着她标志性的白裙。风抚过她的发梢，微微吹起了她散落的秀发。她看着站在门口穿着警服的Erik，嘴角露出一个讥讽的笑：“真巧。”</p><p>“Emma。”</p><p>Charles紧张地从门内往外看。现在用枪必定会惊扰到对面谈判的进行，唯一可行的办法只有肉搏这一种方法。这种情况Charles对Erik是爱莫能助，他从来都不是一块打斗的好料。他只能站在门内，在心中祈祷Erik能快点解决Emma。</p><p>“你穿错衣服了吗，宝贝。”Emma说着慢慢走向Erik。在差不多还有一米的时候她停下来，双手握拳放在胸口前方，做好了格斗姿势。</p><p>下一秒她的拳头就挥向Erik。</p><p>Erik急忙蹲下，一腿将Emma扫倒在地，对着她的肚子就是几拳。Emma也不甘示弱地狠狠地踹了一脚Erik，这一脚直接将他踹出半米。Emma不依不饶地扑向Erik，用手肘怼上Erik的肋骨，接着她身子柔软地一转就勒紧了Erik的脖子。Erik被勒得透不过气，不停地捶打身后的Emma，终于一拳打得Emma吃痛松手。两个人暂时分开，都迅速站起来摇摇晃晃地做好准备姿势。</p><p>Charles焦急地看着在天台上打的不分上下的Erik和Emma。随着时间一分一秒的流失，眼看就要到谈判的时间。</p><p>经过几轮打斗之后天台上的两个人都气喘吁吁，身上都不同程度地挂了彩。Emma再一次主动进攻，直接挂在Erik身上，试图扭断他的脖子。Erik双手被Emma牵制，只好抱着Emma猛冲向天台上的柱子，她的头实打实地撞上了柱子，一声闷响之后她松开Erik，晕了过去。</p><p>见此状Charles立刻跑到天台边，开始组装，准备射击。</p><p>Erik精疲力尽地坐在地上上用手铐将Emma的双手铐在一起，正要休息片刻。他的手机却突然震动起来，是Scott打来的。</p><p>“Scott。”</p><p>“Erik，你现在在哪？”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“Shaw要见你，只有见到你进餐厅他才会出现。”对面的Scott语气中充满沮丧，想必是事情没有按照预定的发展。</p><p>“所以你要是我现在下去，进入餐厅吗？”Erik看着爬在天台旁一动不动的Charles，又看了看躺在自己身旁陷入昏迷的Emma。他开口：“等我几分钟，我一会下去。”</p><p>挂上电话，他双手掐住了Emma的脖子。</p><p>呼吸困难的Emma醒了过来，但因为双手被铐在背后她只能徒劳地扭动着双腿。</p><p>听到响声的Charles回头，看见了Erik面无表情地正欲掐死Emma。他立即跑过去，拦住Erik：“停下，Erik。”</p><p>Erik手上的力气丝毫没有减弱：“她很可能会伤害到你Charles。”</p><p>“你已经把她的手铐起来了，她还能怎么伤害我？”</p><p>Charles眼见Emma马上就要因为缺氧再次昏厥，他便试图掰开Erik的双手。可是他的力气和Erik相比是在是差了一大截，根本起不到任何效果。</p><p>“Erik ！”Charles喊。</p><p>他的丈夫终于在Emma开始抽搐的时候松了手，并对他说：“Shaw要见我，我现在下去。这把枪给你，如果有危险只管开枪。”说罢他把枪套里拿出他的配枪，递给了Charles。</p><p>“你下去只有死路一条。”</p><p>“他不会杀我的，至少谈判的时候不会。再说你不是在这里吗？”Erik手拍拍自己爱人的肩膀，从地上站起来准备离开了天台。</p><p>Charles跟着他也站起来，二话不说抱住了Erik。</p><p>“再见，Erik。”</p><p> </p><p>穿过重重的警卫，Erik在拿过备用配枪后终于到达了餐厅。</p><p>餐厅里只有一个人，为了方便Charles狙击他就选了一个靠窗的位置坐下。Erik看着对餐厅外伪装在街道不远处的警车，还有在对面城中心公园内装成游客的便衣警察。不知为何他脑袋里没有想到一会自己该如何脱身，而是想到了Charles。</p><p>Erik对求婚也是在一家和这家餐厅差不多的地方发生的。Charles坐在他对面，平常蓬松的卷发被发胶固定在头后，身上穿着的西装把他衬托地竟有些可爱。当Erik从兜里拿出天鹅绒的戒指盒放在Charles的面前，问他愿不愿和自己结婚。</p><p>“你认真的吗Erik？”他的爱人激动地语无伦次，盯着戒指半天才说出这一句话。</p><p>“你愿意吗？”</p><p>“当然，绝对愿意！”</p><p>想起Charles因兴奋而涨红的小脸，Erik在自己不知道的情况下露出了一抹温柔地微笑。</p><p>“看来你心情很不错。”Shaw的声音出现在Erik对面。</p><p>和Shaw一起走进餐厅的还有警方的谈判代表，两个人先后走到Erik坐的那张桌子旁坐下。</p><p>Erik没说话，他死死盯着Shaw。以防他做出什么动作。</p><p>“说吧，你想和我谈什么。”Shaw漫不经心地问和Erik坐在一起的代表。</p><p>“停止在城里你公司在城里疯狂的活动，还有和我们维持X公司的约定。否则我们会尽最大努力去打击你的公司。”</p><p>Shaw没说话，他用一种怜悯地目光看着代表。突然坐在Erik身边的代表抽搐了一下，猩红色的液体从她体内溅到了Erik的身上。Erik不敢相信地看着Shaw，把枪快速从枪套里取了出来。</p><p>“我们两个各开一枪，然后看哪个人运气好？”</p><p>“扔掉你的枪。”</p><p>面对Erik的手枪，Shaw把消音手枪从桌底下掏出来放在桌面，Erik马上把他的枪扔到了离桌子几米远的地上。</p><p>“我在餐厅里装了炸弹，别开枪，要不然炸弹会把你的命炸没。还有你的那些同事。”Shaw说。</p><p>“你也会没命。”</p><p>“我无所谓，孤家寡人一个。你可不一样Erik，你结婚了，还有一个儿子，如果你死了，他们该怎么办？还有你的那些同事，他们都有亲人。”</p><p>“你想干什么？”</p><p>“我想让警方改改这个多管闲事的毛病，好好做一个没用的角色。还有让我平安离开这个街区。”Shaw从兜里掏出一盒烟，拿出一根抽了起来。</p><p>“让我出去，这样我才能和他们说你的条件。”</p><p>“我认为没这个必要，你身上装的有窃听器，对吧？还有，控制炸弹的遥控器我这里有一把，我手下的手里有一把。如果你把我打死了，炸弹依旧会爆炸。”</p><p>“我怎么知道你说的是真的？”</p><p>“信和不信都在你，但记好，你的命只有一条。现在，把枪给我。”</p><p>见Erik没动，Shaw又说：“Erik，就算你杀了我炸弹也会爆炸，你怎么就不明白呢。但如果你乖乖听我话，说不定我还能留你和外面那些让我恶心的警察们一条小命。”</p><p>Erik看向窗外，Moira正给自己打手势示意他把手枪交给Shaw。Erik只好慢慢把手伸向Shaw，让Shaw握住了枪柄。</p><p>在Shaw站起来将枪口反转对准Erik的那一刻，巨大的爆炸声从外面街道上传来。冲击波将餐厅的落地玻璃窗炸了个粉碎，也将站着的Shaw摔倒在地。从冲击波中缓过来的Erik立刻跑过去，想踢开Shaw手中拿着的手枪。但还没近身，Shaw就再一次把黑洞洞的枪口对准Erik。</p><p>Shaw笑了起来，他说：“你从来不是威胁Erik，我杀了你是动动手指的事。”</p><p>正当Erik以为他要扣动扳机的时候，Shaw的脑袋却在Erik的眼前爆炸了。他的脑浆崩了一地，手枪也掉落在地。</p><p>这着实让Erik吓了一跳，但他马上想到了在对面狙击的Charles……</p><p>Erik立即跑到店外朝对面大楼的顶层看去，希望能找到一抹倩影。然而那里空荡荡的，并没有Charles的影子。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>三个月后</p><p> </p><p>地狱火公司在三个月前的引火上身中江山易主，Shaw中弹死亡，现在地狱火公司的第一把交椅由Emma.Forst坐着。警局人员大换水，许多骨干都被撤职换了人。而Erik的卧底任务结束，他又重新回到了警局当他的警探。就连X公司都慢慢地恢复了过来，又与地狱火公司互相压制着，维持着相对的平静。</p><p>这座城市的伤口正在慢慢平复，原来的伤口已经不复存在。</p><p>但Charles却从天台上消失了，Erik失去了他的消息。Erik在的第一个月的时候曾疯狂地寻找Charles，但在线索一次又一次地落空后，他不得不停止。</p><p>因为他需要工作，他需要去赡养自己的儿子。</p><p>Erik按原来的设计重新装修了公寓，又重新洗了一遍曾经摆放在展示架上的照片，一切似乎又回到了从前。唯一不同的，是Erik换掉了那块摆放在客厅的地毯。</p><p>他开始强迫着自己习惯一个人睡双人床，逼迫着自己停止再去原来曾和Charles一起去过，留下回忆的地方。</p><p>可是这只让他不停地念起Charles的好，对他的爱，对他的思念只增不减。</p><p>最终在三个月后第四个月的某一天，Erik路过了初见Charles的酒吧。他没能忍住推门走了进去，坐在吧台旁，要了一杯和十年前一样的酒。</p><p>他明白自己的期待可能总归一场空，但他仍坐在那里，等着有着一双让他刻苦铭心的蓝眼睛男人推门。</p><p> </p><p>开门复动竹,疑是故人来。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>